Fight for Love
by Kasai-chanCeCe
Summary: Both Usagi and Trunks are trying to win the championship so what will happen when they are picked to fight one another?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
"Okay this is my new story *crowd glares* hehehehhehe....no   
i'm not quitting my other stories, i'm just taking a break from   
them right now *readers stare* sooooooo....okay i'm lieing I have   
a huge case of writer's block on both of my stories and i'm writing   
this to get out of them.  
So ok please just read and review my story.  
Trunks.....9  
Usagi.....7  
Goten.....8  
Serenity(yes she's in this story as Usagi's mommy).....29  
Bulma.....30  
Rest of Adults.....30-40  
Oh and Usagi is half lunarian/half saiyan(is that spelled right?)  
Serenity is lunarian  
Now on with this story!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And the winner of the childs divison is Trunks", yelled the announcer.  
^The crowd goes crazy^"But before Trunks can fight the great the great Hercule  
he will have to battle the Kids division champion, for 4 years The Great Usagi.  
^The crowd goes crazy again^  
Trunks smirks," This should be easy, I bet she can't even float".  
  
  
  
*Where the adults are*  
  
"ChiChi please calm down, its okay Goten lost",says Bulma. *ChiChi stops crying*  
"But the family was depending on that money",cries ChiChi then she starts crying again.  
"Listen ChiChi i'll give you some money",says Bulma. *ChiChi stops crying again*  
"Really?", ask ChiChi. "Yes really", answers Bulma.  
"So now that,that settled lets watch the fight between Trunks and that girl Usagi",says Goku  
"Oh shut-up Goku, you know damn well who will win", said Vegeta.  
"Well yeah but lets just watch",says Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back to the fight*  
  
"So girl, i'm sure you just saw the fight between my friend and I",said Trunks.  
"Yes I did you did a very good job, congradulations",said a bubbly Usagi.  
"Yeah, so lets just get this over with", says a confident Trunks.  
"Okay, so why are you just standing there then?",asks Usagi.  
"Fine then",says Trunks speeding towards Usagi at an alarming rate,attempting to punch her,   
but she caught his fist.  
"You were saying?", asks a smirking Usagi.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO ITS VERY SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  



	2. 2

Hello everyone I'm back, I finally got time to write a little on this story, so here it is.  
Oh and thanks to everyone who review my story.  
  
  
  
"I really must congradulate you on stopping my fist from connecting with your face before it hit you. Not many people can do what you just did, except for my father and about 4 other people. So before we really get started just let me warn you, this will not be an easy fight to win and trust me I will win", said a smirking Trunks.  
  
  
"Ok. Just let me ask you this simple question", Usagi said, as she push Trunks back and threw a punch toward his stomach," did you think that, that small little speech would make me afraid of you, because if you did it sure as hell isn't working", she finished smirking.  
  
  
Trunks frowned.  
  
"What cat your tongue or something?", teased Usagi.  
  
Then the real fight began.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" Hey you guys, that little girl can really fight. Where do you think she came from?", asked Krillin.  
  
" I really don't have any idea but I do know that she has Trunks on the ropes and if he doesn't do something soon she is going to win", says Goku.  
  
"Hey dad what did I miss?", asked Gohan running up to them along with Videl," Hey who is that kid fighting against Trunks?"  
  
" Usagi."  
  
  
  
===========================================  
  
" ChiChi look , who in the hell is that little brat down there beating my son?", asked Bulma, seeing red.  
  
" Bulma from the looks of it you won't be getting that prize money either," laughed ChiChi.  
  
" Yes I will, you just watch and see."  
  
"Go Usagi go, beat his little ass," said an unknown voice next to Master Roshi.  
  
" Um... excuse me but who in the hell are you and why are you rooting for that little girl to beat my son," asked Bulma.  
  
" I don't really think thats any of your business but, i'll tell you anyway, my name is Serenity and that is my little girl,   
Usagi, down there fighting with your son."  
  
============================================  
  
Back to the fight.  
  
  
Trunks and Usagi were throwing punch for punch and kick for kick in the air.  
  
" Give up now underwear boy."  
  
Trunks was seeing red, "Never," he said.  
  
Then Usagi teleported behind him and got him in a neck hold, then she proceeded to fly towards the earth  
then when close enough to the ground she let Trunks go, onto the grass instead of instead the ring.  
  
Everything was quiet until Trunks got up and then the crowd started cheering.  
  
" And the winner is Usagi!", announced the announcer. 


End file.
